With the widespread availability of antiretroviral therapy (ART), cancer has emerged as a leading cause of mortality in people living with human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection. This is well documented in the US and Europe and we propose to study this trend in India. Lymphomas as well as head and neck cancers are the most common gender- independent cancers seen in the HIV-positive population at TATA Memorial Hospital in Mumbai, India. We propose to study both head and neck cancer, and lymphomas in molecular terms. This project will strengthen pre-existing collaborations between TATA Memorial Hospital, which is the largest public cancer hospital in India, and the University of North Carolina NCI-designated Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center.